Finder Keepers, Losers bleeders
by YellowFlash67
Summary: Naruto and his older brother make up a tag team named the "Keepers." Konoha and the rest of the ninja world is shocked when they show everyone how strong and powerful they really are.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not make money off this fan fiction and if I did, I would be in Vegas at this moment sipping apple juice.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Docks…<strong>_

Vaan ni-san, when are we going home?" A small boy with sun-kissed hair looked up to the elder boy with an innocent expression. The boy had three whisker marks along each cheek, as he rubbed the back of his head. The older boy, Vaan, glazed at the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry. We'll be leaving so enough. But let's first watch the sunset." The light had shone on Vaan, then showing his gray eyes, and almost white hair. His skin was tanned from training in the sun every day, as he finally stood up, and stretched his back.

"Why are you in such a rush Naruto? It's not like there's anyone waiting back there." Naruto tried to keep up with his elder sibling as they walked away from the dock.

"But it's warm there Ni-san. Besides,oji-canpromised to come visit us tonight remember?" Naruto's face lightened up at the prospect of seeing the old man again.

Vaan however, was thinking of something different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Ago...<strong>_

"_Can't move. Everything is so black. Water…I hear water, but where am I?"_

The four-year old looked around seeing cracks and holes in the walls. His feet and ankles were buried in the murky water. A deep chuckle bounced off the walls, scaring the little blonde-haired person to his core.

Naruto did not know what to say or do as he came face to face with a large cage, with kanji for "seal" on it. A massive fox with nine-tales stood at the gate waiting patiently. It smirked as the boy backed up in fear.

A shining light blinded Naruto, as an older boy appeared in front of Naruto.

**"**Don't be afraid Naruto. This monster can't harm you, even if wanted to. So don't fear it. The name's Vaan by the way."

Naruto stared at Vaan's outstretched hand, before grabbing on to it. Vaan smiled as Naruto showed him a small grin.

The fox's claws scratched against the bars, ignoring the cute scene before it. The fox disappeared in a red tornado appearing a second later, very different. In its place stood a much smaller fox, with black and red stripes with a bushy tail. It glazed at Naruto and Vaan with hazy eyes. It's eyes were slightly round, but at the same time, they were slightly slatted a bit giving it a…devilish look. The fox and boys stared at each other for another moment, just taking in each other's presence.

"I thought the fourth the killed you." Vaan whispered quietly. The fox snorted.

"**You humans believe anything you hear, don't you?" **

When Kyuubi did not receive an answer, it found the boy had walked inside the cage, a second later. He softly grabbed one of its tails, and wrapped it around him. Vaan smirked as Kyuubi tried prying itself away the small boy. He snorted lightly as the Kyuubi held its head in its hands.

**"You're an unusual human aren't you?" **It quietly whispered more to itself than to them**. "**We'll talk later**." **Vaan pulled Naruto away from Kyuubi as they walked through the bars.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Naruto's mindscape…<strong>

A boy in his late teens had moved his hand over the young lad's in the bed. He ran a hand threw his light blond hair signing deeply. The boy's health was not the best, but the teen had seen and been much worse. The boy was slightly underweight, though that was not what had caught his attention. It was the whiskers on his cheeks that did. Not to mention, it is not often one finds a four-year old being alone in a park at night. Said boy opened his azure eyes meeting the teen's also blue eyes. The boy's eyes held fear and confusion, as the teen reached out to him.

Naruto broke the eye contact and whimpered as he clutched his ribs in slight pain.

"Don't move for a while, it'll only make the wounds reopen. You should be fine by tomorrow." Naruto nodded not trusting his voice.

"By the way I'm Vaan."

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought back to his dream. That boy's name was Vaan too!

"Why did you save me?" He asked so softly, Vaan almost did not catch it.

"I found you alone in that alley and it didn't seem right just leaving you there to die, you know?" Naruto kept his head lowered, avoiding all types of contact with Vaan. Vaan signed as he stood up from his chair and silently opened the door.

"Vaan…" He turned around slightly curious.

"Um…yeah?" Naruto's smile was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

"Vaan?" A tug to his pants brought Vaan out of his thoughts. Naruto had his arms crossed, and pouted like he was four again. Apologizing, the two continued on before coming to an abrupt halt.

An old man stood in front of their door, as Vaan steeped in front of Naruto. The man wore a full-length kimono that was tied with a white sash. The man was stroking his white goatee as Vaan walked closer to him.

"Oji-chan!" Naruto ran straight over to the old man, hugging his legs tightly. Vaan followed, albeit at a slower pace. He greeted the old man, opening the apartment door.

"For a moment, I thought you boys had forgotten about me."

"Like we'd ever Oji-chan!" A large smile appeared over Naruto's face as the old man ruffled his hair.

"There must be a reason why you wanted to see us so badly, Hokage-sama." Vaan said the word '_sama_' with mockery as he took off his shoes at the door.

"Why Vaan, I couldn't see you guys with no strings attached?" Vaan shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe."

"For now, let's just enjoy our time right now. Now Naruto what do you want to have for dinner?"

"Don't ask him that!"

"Ramen Oji-chan! Miso ramen!"

Naruto was bouncing around everything as he repeated his favorite word over and over. Vaan slapped his hand against his forehead as Naruto went into one of his ramen phases.

"Look at what you did!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: 211/13 **

**Okay…so what do you think of it? Like it, hate it? Well until next time, I guess. This is somewhat of a prologue, I guess. **


End file.
